


Lonely Angel

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Human Castiel, Injured Dean, Physician Castiel, Sam Steals a Car, pre-sastiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight, Dean calls Sam to come bail him out.  Dean decided to prove a point, and got himself hurt.  Of course, Dean had the car.  So Sam has to steal one.  He didn't check it over well enough first... because the car's owner was in the back seat.</p><p>Sometimes things work out in mysterious ways...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: "Hijacked a car with someone sleeping in the back" from @chxpin on tumblr found through @dailyau

Dean was dying. Bleeding out. And it was all Sam’s fault. Okay, maybe he could share with the demon who shot him, but Dean wouldn’t have been facing that demon alone if Sam hadn’t stormed off in a huff. He couldn’t even remember why. Something stupid and unimportant. All that was important was getting to Dean.

Although maybe he should have checked the car he stole a little better. What he’d taken for a pile of blankets in the back seat turned out not to be blankets all the way down. A head poked up, hair mussed, blue eyes blinking sleepily. “What’s happening?”

“Um…” Sam had absolutely no idea what to say. There was no way he could deny the truth. “I stole your car. And apparently kidnapped you. Sorry?”

“I’m sorry. I’ve been kidnapped in my own car?” A hand came out to rub the sleep out of the guy’s eyes.

“Yeah, I needed a car, saw your keys on the front seat. I can hotwire a car if I need to, but keys make it easier, faster, and gets the car back to its owner in better condition." Sam glanced in the mirror, slightly red. "For what it’s worth, when I get where I’m going, I’ll give the car right back. But you’re not going to convince me to stop until I get there, so… kidnapped. Technically. I’m sorry.”

“How long until I get my car back?”

Sam glanced at his phone’s GPS. “Forty minutes, maybe less. I just need to get to my brother.”

“Then what?”

Sam sighed. That was the part he didn’t want to think about. Because the truth was then he most likely started going a little psycho because Dean was dead. “Then I patch him up as best I can and drive him to the hospital if I have to.”

The guy tilted his head, narrowing his eyes in confusion. “How are you going to…”

“His car. We usually run together, 24/7. Not quite, but close. Having my own car would be more hassle than help.” Except for the times like these, but until someone discovered a way to fold up cars and put them in your pocket until you needed them again…

“Why weren’t you with him now?”

Sam sighed. “I love my brother. I do. And I know he loves me. He’s my best friend and there is no one I’d rather have beside me. But when you’re together all the time, little things add up until you just boil over. This time, he got mad at me for cockblocking him – all I did was remind him we had somewhere to be – and I got mad and said if he didn’t want to take our job seriously then I was out. It was stupid, and it escalated. He took a swing at me, and when it didn’t cool him off, I took off. By then the girl he’d been flirting with had taken off, so he decided to do the job alone to prove some kind of bullshit point.”

“So what happened?”

“He called to tell me he’d been shot and we were wrong about what the job was. Halfway through a sentence he just… stopped talking.” A shot plus Dean not talking was scary. Very scary. Sam shoved the fear out of his mind and checked his speed. He could probably get away with going a little faster.

“If we’ve still got that far to go, you should probably prepare yourself for him to be dead when you get there.”

“You don’t know Dean. He’s too stubborn to die.”

“Then I’m glad I left my keys out. Drive faster.”

“Don’t want to attract cops…”

“Cops don’t patrol around here. If one enterprising soul decided that today was the day to change that, a dying brother is a good excuse for a lead foot.”

Sam glanced in the mirror again. The guy seemed serious. “But I stole…”

“No, you’re driving my car so I can be ready. How old is Dean?”

“Twenty-nine.”

“Is he taking any medication?”

“If he had time before he lost consciousness, he probably downed some painkillers. Other than that… alcohol doesn’t count, does it?”

That got a quick smile from the guy. “Health conditions I should be aware of?”

"No… well, he’s been shot and is probably unconscious…”

“If he is, as an immediate relative, do you give consent to me doing lifesaving first aid on him?”

Sam looked over his shoulder in shock. “What the hell kind of question is that?”

Another quick smile. “A stupid one, but one I have to ask for legal reasons.”

“Of course you can treat him! If… I mean, you sound like you know what you’re doing.”

“I’m a physician, specializing in emergency care. There’s a copy of my license in the glove box if you’d like to see it.”

“I’ll take your word for it. Man. What are the chances?” Sam let his foot drop hard on the gas, pushing the car as fast as he could handle.

 

Dean was alive when they got there. Barely. Castiel was able to patch him up. “When he wakes up, do what you can to make him take it easy. He really should have a transfusion, but I get the sense you’d prefer to avoid hospitals?”

“Yeah. Thanks. Um… I don’t… we don’t really have a way to pay you much…” They were low on cash, and Sam didn't want to lie about paying the doctor. Cas was a good guy who'd had every reason to refuse to help after being kidnapped and having his car stolen.

Cas just waved him off. “I figured as much. Don’t let your brother die. That’s all the payment I need. This is what I do. Emergency medicine for people who can’t afford an emergency room or have other reasons to avoid them.”

“You’re awesome. How do you make a living off of that?”

“My ancestors made a great deal of money by exploiting those less fortunate." Castiel rolled his eyes. "I'm not ashamed of having used it to put myself through medical school, but I figure putting my share of that money toward helping those who need it is the least I can do.”

“And when the money runs out?”

“A _great_ deal," Castiel repeated. "The money’s not going to run out. When I die, my sister will probably fight my will, but I’ve got it as ironclad as I can. The rest of the money goes to funding clinics or others to do what I do.”

If Dean were awake, Sam knew he'd be hearing about heart eyes for the rest of his life. But this guy was about the closest thing Sam could imagine to an angel. “Wish there were more people like you out there. The rate my brother and I get hurt…”

“Well, you know where I live.”

“I do?”

Castiel smirked and reached into his car for a pad of paper. “You stole it. I travel. A lot. Let me give you my phone number. I can’t promise I’ll always be in the area, but if I am, I’ll come help.”

“Wow. Now I’m even happier you were in the car when I stole it. Bad enough to steal an angel's transportation, but to steal your home?”

"You'd have left it here and I'd have gotten it back. Or I'd have bought a new car. The car's not important to me. I'd have been upset about losing some of the things in it, but everything's replaceable." Castiel handed Sam the paper with his name and phone number. "I'm a doctor, not an angel. If I were an angel, I'd be able to help a lot more people."

"Not helping your case there."

"Call me. Let me know how your brother's doing. The worst part of this job is the moving on... it's a very lonely job. Save people, move on to the next town. Something tells me you and your brother know something about that."

Sam nodded. "That's what we do, too. And it does get lonely. At least Dean and I have each other."

"Get your brother to somewhere safe and warm, Sam. And then call me."

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments like Doc Castiel loves blankets.


End file.
